Imposible es dejar de amarte
by kmila
Summary: Ella es una muggle cualquiera q se pierde en uno de los bosques mas peligrosos de Gran bretaña, y es salvada por el, el hombre del que sin saberlo se enamora... pero es tambien el hombre con mas secretos... y el hombre mas cerrado al amor... porfavor de
1. El encuentro

**Holas****!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic sin terminar todos los que tengo pendientes… -.-U este va a ser un fic bastante largo, y si los personajes son tomados de las Novelas de JK Rowling… solo prestados, y son usados por pura diversión… solo hay un personaje inventado… Valentina es mía.**

**Solo espero que les guste, es un fic que es basado en Remus y en ella… va a tener un poco de todo… Y cuando digo de todo, es porque va a tener de TODO UN POCO, ya saben a lo que me refiero, espero que les guste, este cap es corto, pero es solo el comienzo.**

**Ahora aclaro algo que no creo que aclare en próximos capítulos, la descripción de Valentina es:**

**Alta, ni flaca ni gorda, cabello mas debajo de la mitad de espalda marrón chocolate, ojos verde oliva que pueden parecer grises si esta molesta o triste, excesivamente blanca**

****

****

**1-El Encuentro**

****

Una respiración calida y amenazante golpeaba contra mi cuello, y por mas que apresurara el paso, estaba siendo asechada, por animales, por criaturas, mis ojos estaban empañados con lagrimas de terror y mi respiración la escuchaba por encima de mi carrera en aquel oscuro lugar, en aquel horrible bosque que en la tarde me había parecido mágico.

Ya no podía correr más, estaba agotada, mis músculos estaban más pesados que nunca y me sentía demasiado cansada, pero sin embargo no me detuve, el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina de unos 20 centímetros. 

Pase apresuradamente por una pequeña abertura entre dos árboles intentando escapar de quien me perseguía, pero obtuve un peor resultado, mi chaqueta quedo prendada de una rama que sobresalía en el árbol, esa rama que había desgarrado la piel de mi abdomen al pasar por ella tan bruscamente.

Un grito de dolor se escapo de mis labios mientras con un intento desesperado trataba de soltar mi prenda del árbol. Pero fue ahí cuando un frió mayor al que ya había en el lugar invadió mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, haciendo que me encogiera un poco, y un miedo que ya existía en mi corazón creció al ver aparecer desde la nada una sombra… 

Esa sombra se irguió y yo sentí el temor que nunca en mi vida había sentido, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas… ese sujeto había surgido de la nada.

Era tan alto que me sacaba como dos cabezas y flotaba en el aire cubierto de una capa negra que impedía que le viera el rostro, una mano putrefacta se alargo hasta mi cuello, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi garganta, mientras grite lo mas fuerte que mis pulmones pudieron, grite una y otra vez cuando comencé a recordar el peor día de mi vida, mientras sentía como me asfixiaba.

            _No, no esta muerto… no, no lo esta _Un ataúd blanco estaba a unos tres metros de mi, un pequeño cofre, me acerque con paso lento a el, mientras un nudo en mi garganta crecía _Mi pequeño amor… mi niño _Un pequeño de 6 años estaba frente a mi, con sus ojitos cerrados, y sus grandes cachetes aun rosados, su cabello castaño caía unos pocos centímetros debajo de su frente, y sus manos estaban entrelazadas a un pequeño dragón azul, su dragón azul.

El aire comenzaba a faltar en mi, abr los ojos mirando a través de las lágrimas a una cara putrefacta frente a mí, con lo que parecían unos labios se acerco a mi rostro, sin fuerzas callando el recuerdo, trate de desprender las manos de mi cuello.

Mi vista se hacia mas escasa cada vez y el recuerdo volvía mas latente, el frió se acercaba, lo sabia… 

            -_Expecto Patronum!! –_Escuche una voz clara masculina, una luz se acercó a mi y al muerto que me sujetaba, y luego como si nada caí al suelo. Mi cara pego contra la fuerte raíz de un árbol. Un dolor creció en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, tenía un sabor amargo en la garganta y sentía que no tenía fuerzas para levantarme… siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Escuche como unos pasos se acercaron a mi rápidamente, y me sujetaron por la espalda sentándome, abrí los ojos con dificultad para verlo… ver a mi salvador, estaba hincado a mi lado con aspecto preocupado.

Se veía cansado, pero su rostro era joven, debía tener unos 35 años 37 como mucho, sus ojos fue en lo primero que me fije, un azul profundo, que aunque era de noche brillaban por una extraña razón, como si fueran sobrenaturales… con un extraño dorado en su interior. Su nariz era perfilada y debajo de ella unos labios pequeños pero a mi opinión perfectos… su rostro era delgado, pero tenia las facciones masculinas bien marcadas, unas ojeras pronunciadas descansaban debajo de sus grandes ojos, tenia unas cejas pobladas que eran tapadas casi a su totalidad por un cabello rubio platinado con unos casi imperceptibles mechones blancos que caían por su frente, su cabello iba cayendo en capas hasta los hombros.

Luego venia un cuello fuerte que llegaba a una amplia espalda y… Un muy extraño atuendo, una túnica oscura bastante remendaba cubría su cuerpo… Los pantalones eran de un gris oscuro y debajo de la extraña chaqueta puede distinguir una camisa clara. 

Aun me sentía muy débil, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentí como el se acerco un poco más a mí, y con una voz grave y segura dijo:

            -Tome, esto la ayudara –me extendió una barra de chocolate, UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE! En que me ayudaría eso? Es tan solo un dulce?

            Lo mire como si me estuviese diciendo lo mas ilógico del mundo, sin embargo el no cambio su mirada, se veía bastante serio, tome el chocolate con las manos temblorosas y lo lleve a mi boca, sentí que nunca había probado algo tan exquisito, y aunque me lo trate de negar varias veces, la energía vino a mi cuerpo.

            Lo mire confundida el se puso de pie y me extendió la mano, yo acepte su ayuda aunque me queje al recordar mi herida en el costado.

            -Se encuentra bien? –me pregunto preocupado.

            -Si, es solo que me acabo de golpear con la rama de aquel árbol –dije volteando en busca del macizo, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

            -Esta todo muy oscuro… menos mal y llegue antes de que ese Dementor la dañara –me dijo, yo estaba llena de dudas… Dementor? Que era eso?

            -Dementor? –pregunte sin entender.

            -OH –dijo el mirándome evaluadoramente –es usted una Muggle.

            -Muggle? –volvía a estar confundida y pensando seriamente en que mi acompañante estaba loco.

            -Olvídelo –dijo resignado mientras guardaba un palito de madera en el bolsillo de su túnica –mi nombre es Remus Lupin un placer…?

            Me extendió la mano, yo la estreche con algo de pena.

            -Yo soy Valentina Cherman –le dije con voz algo temblorosa, él todo él me ponía nerviosa… la forma en la que me miraba, la forma en la que sonrió –vivo en Cambridge… de donde es usted? –pregunte con curiosidad.

            -De Londres –me respondió seriamente –este bosque es muy peligroso para estar sola… que hace usted por acá sola?

            -Yo… me estoy quedando en unas cabañas cerca de el… y pues vine a dar un paseo y me perdí… -le dije bastante apenada.

            -Bueno… Valentina, solo espero que me tenga confianza… porque no puedo dejarla sola en este lugar… es muy peligroso y mas ahora –me dijo, sin saber porque, sentí que podía confiar con el, así que asentí.

            -Me llevara hasta las cabañas? –pregunte

            -No creo que sea conveniente, fueron atacadas, por unos locos… -dijo el como si no supiese la forma en la cual explicarme –creo que mejor buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos antes de que anochezca mas…

            Y este había sido mi día mas extraño, lleno de cosas inexplicables, sobrenaturales y mágicas… esa persona, si se podía llamar así, lo que me ataco, no era natural, y el, Remus, me había salvado.

            Yo siempre supe de la existencia de la magia… pero ahora no se que pensar al respecto… esto creo que alcanza mas allá de lo que mi imaginación puede alcanzar… Porque cuando llegamos a la pequeña cueva en la que estamos tengo una laguna mental, no recuerdo algo… algo que el hizo y aunque el actué como si nada pasara, lo noto preocupado.

            -Porque no prendemos una fogata? –pregunte sin entender mientras me abrazaba con mis brazos fuertemente titiritando.

            -Seria como colocar un aviso para los animales del bosque, que diga algo como… VENGAN A COMERME –dijo el en tono de broma, yo solté una leve risita y el volteo a verme.

            Oh por dios esa sonrisa… sus dientes tan blancos y perfectos, volvió a lo que hacia, buscando alguna señal de vida en la cueva, o al menos eso es lo que creo, porque consiguió algo y lo guardo en su túnica.

            -Que haces? –pregunte con curiosidad mientras me sentaba y recostaba mi cuerpo a la sólida y fría roca.

            -Inspecciono que la cueva sea segura –me dijo y luego de unos segundos camino hacia mi lentamente –es segura, pero debemos estar con cuidado, mañana muy temprano partiremos, el bosque de Yanubius no es nade seguro por las noches… tenemos que aprovechar el día y  conseguir lugares seguros para acampar…

            -Cuantos días nos tomara llegar a nuestro… punto de llegada –dije algo enredada.

            -Depende de que tan rápido vallamos… -dijo el sentándose a mi lado –nos quedaremos un tiempo en el pueblo de Conacua y de ahí veré donde estarás segura –me dijo, yo lo mire extrañada, definitivamente eso no era normal, y yo no mantenía mi mente cerrada… estaba emocionada. Pero mis pensamientos se callaron cuando me fije de nuevo en sus labios… me moría por besarlos.

            Poco a poco el sueño me invadió, y el cansancio, y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. El Primer dia

            Hola, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten… ^^ quiero dedicar este capitulo a Ale, gracias musa, se que antes no habías leído esta historia, pero hace mucho que la tenia escrita y hoy he decidido publicarla a ver si a la gente le gusta tanto como a mi ^^, bueno me despido y los dejo con este Cáp.… bye

**2-El primer día**

            -Valentina despierta –un susurro lejano me llamaba –Valentina… VALENTINA!

            Abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver a dos brillantes ojos azules frente a mí. Mi corazón dio brinco.

            -AAAAA –grite golpeando a la persona que estaba frente a mí con mi puño.

            No tarde mucho en recordar donde estaba, con quien y darme cuenta a quien había golpeado, me levante ágilmente y me acerque a el con cuidado de no golpearlo de nuevo.

            -Estas bien? –pregunte tímidamente.

            -Auch –dijo Remus incorporándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la mejilla –tienes un buen brazo –bromeo mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un rojo escarlata.

            -Clases de Karate toda mi infancia –comente aun sintiendo mis mejillas calientes –discúlpame, no sabia que eras tu… -comencé.

            -Tranquila –me dijo sonriendo amablemente, aun todo estaba muy oscuro –es muy temprano, son las cinco de la mañana, pero tenemos que salir ya…

            -No hay problema –dije reprimiendo un bostezo y mientras me estiraba lo miraba –estoy llena de energías, esta cama de rocas es la mejor cama en la que he estado!

            Sonreí al sentir mi ironía en la voz…

            -Si tampoco es la mejor cama en la que he dormido –comento el levantando una ceja mas que la otra –pero he dormido en peores –dijo un poco mas bajito.

            -No quiero ni imaginarme donde seria eso –dijo abriendo los dos ojos bastante.

            -Yo no quiero ni acordarme –dijo el imitándome.

            Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

            -Será mejor que nos vallamos –dijo el –tenemos mucho camino que recorrer…

            Yo asentí y lo seguí de cerca. Pasamos entre los árboles con cuidado, yo miraba su espalda frente a mi y sonreía internamente, como olvidando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y donde nos encontrábamos, definitivamente aquel lugar era muy extraño, como con un toque de magia en todo.

            -Este bosque es muy peligroso en la noche –me dijo el desde al frente mirando momentáneamente hacia donde estaba –bueno… es mas peligroso en la noche.

            Yo sonreí junto con el aspirando el olor del húmedo bosque, sintiendo los parpados pesados, realmente casada… moría de sueño, de hambre, de sed… tenia miedo porque no sabia donde estaba, pero confiaba en el, por alguna razón desconocida. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

            Caminamos un tiempo mas, subiendo, bajando, sin salir del espeso bosque, el calor se comenzó a sentir, era bastante incomodo porque era muy húmedo y hacia que junto con el sudor me piel quedara pegajosa.

            Ambos nos desasimos de las chaquetas y túnicas sin parar de caminar, yo moría de hambre y de cansancio, pero no quería representar ningún problema para el.

            Sentía que el aire llegaba escaso a mis pulmones y me recosté de un árbol, para descansar un poco, no quería perderlo… apenas cogi un poco de aire y me apresure, con lo que no contaba es que mi pie se enredo con una de las raíces de uno de los tantos árboles, y caí, caí pegándome fuertemente en mis rodillas, con las piedras del suelo, mi pantalón quedo completamente sucio.

            Deje escapar un lamento mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

            -Estas bien? –el se escucho preocupado frente a mi.

            -Si bien –dijo sonriendo a medias mientras trataba de ignorar el intenso dolor en mis rodillas –solo me raspe un poco…

            -Déjame ayudarte –me dijo el extendiéndome la mano ayudándome a levantarme.

            -Soy un desastre –dije mientras trataba de limpiar el lodo de mis rodillas y recogía las cosas que habían caído de mi bolso.

            -No –dijo el sonriendo –es normal caerse si corres en este lugar, las raíces son muy grandes… estas cansada? –pregunto algo apenado.

            Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas y un calor diferente al del ambiente recorría mi estomago, asentí.

            -Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que es –me dijo el también sonrojándose.

            -Y que hora es? –pregunte con curiosidad mientras mis entrañas se retorcían del hambre.

            -Pasan de medio día, es que necesitamos llegar a un lugar seguro para pasar la noche…. Y un lugar seguro en este bosque es muy difícil… -soltó un suspiro cansado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello que escurría del sudor.

            -No te preocupes, estoy bien –mentí tratando de animarlo –además encontraremos algo porque…

            -Shhhh –me callo el mientras ponía su dedo en sus labios y se ponía alerta, bastante callado movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, se estuvo un rato así, si no hubiese sido por su cara seria me hubiese reído a causa de los nervios.

            Entorno los ojos hacia otro lugar, yo mire hacia el mismo sitio, comenzaba a preocuparme…

            -Será mejor que nos apresuremos Valentina, creo que nos siguen –dijo bastante bajito, casi en un susurro, eso me preocupo aun mas, ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas, moría de sed y de hambre… además estaba muy cansada, ahora que lo veía bien, el desde la mañana lucia cansado, ojeras se posaban en la parte de debajo de sus ojos que aunque muy azules tenían una chispa dorada bastante sorprendente. Estaba muy pálido a mi opinión, lucia cansado, pero no parecía estarlo a diferencia de mi.

            -Comienzo a preocuparme –le susurre yo, el me miro fijamente, sentí que mis piernas se tambaleaban y mi corazón se aceleraba, esa mirada me intimidaba en cierta forma.

            -No quisiera que estuvieses asustada –me dijo sin quitar su expresión seria –pero simplemente este no es un lugar seguro, nos siguen personas… -pareció estarlo meditando un momento –bueno, nos persigue algo que de verdad no te podría explicar… no tendría las palabras –estaba comenzando a confundirme mas.

            -Lo que ayer me ataco? –pregunte algo asustada –los Dimentories?

            El sonrió levemente.

            -Dementores –me corrigió, yo me sonroje –ellos también… mejor apresuremos el paso o nos alcanzaran –yo asentí y comencé a caminar junto a el, a veces no podía contener la necesidad de mirarlo, su perfil era perfecto, su rostro estaba algo tranquilo, pero siempre precavido. Sonreía sin darme cuenta me estaba enamorando de alguien a quien no conocía.

            Mi estomago dio un vuelco.

            -Tengo hambre –murmure derrepente luego de una larga caminata.

            El me miro y sonrió.

            -Te habías tardado –comento sin dejar de caminar.

            -Estoy preocupada, puede que seas un santo o algo… voy a terminar desmayándome –solté un pequeño gemido y el no pudo aguantar la risa, esa risa era una melodía perfecta para mis oídos, yo también lo acompañe.

            -No soy ningún santo –me dijo riendo maliciosamente, me sonroje aunque sabia que no se refería a nada de eso –es solo que… -miro al suelo por un momento y me ayudo bajar una especie de cuesta algo empinada –es que a veces no me da hambre… cuando estoy preocupado.

            -Soy totalmente diferente a ti –comente yo recordando todos los kilos que había engordado al saber la enfermedad de mi sobrino, baje la mirada algo triste, note como su mirada se posaba en mi.

            -Sucede algo? –me pregunto preocupado.

            -No –dije levantando la cara tratando de sonreír, aunque sin poder evitarlo una lágrima recorrió mi rostro –no es nada –dije con voz entrecortada a causa de un escozor en mi garganta…. Recordándolo todo de nuevo.

            -O por favor no llores –me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano preocupado, lo mire a los ojos, ellos se veían mas dorados que nunca –que sucede?

            -Yo, ayer no pude evitar recordar la muerte de mi bebe… -le respondí apoyando mi cabeza a su hombro levemente.

            El permaneció en silencio, pasó un brazo detrás de mí para confortarme.

            -Yo no se que paso, simplemente no lo se… -murmure antes de quedarme en silencio.

            -No te preocupes…ya paso…. –dijo mientras su mano pasaba por mi espalda tranquilizándome, me aleje de el y le sonreí mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

            El metió una mano en el bolsillo como buscando algo.

            -Bueno, lo que iba a decir era que cuando me preocupa algo lo que hago es comer… se me abre el apetito –sonreí tratando de olvidar un dolor interno, el saco de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y me la extendió –cómela, te hará bien…

            Mordí la punta del chocolate sintiendo como se deshacía en mi boca y como el dolor poco a poco desaparecía… y como un enorme vació en mi estomago se llenaba… a medias… al final me sentía mucho mejor.

            -Mejor? –me pregunto mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro.

            Yo levante una ceja mas que la otra, sorprendida de lo que un simple chocolate había logrado. El saco otro pedazo de su bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca sonriendo, como si realmente lo disfrutara, y yo permanecía aun sorprendida, pensando detenidamente en la posibilidad de que Remus Lupin fuese alguna especie de ser mágico.

            -Acaso eres una especie de Mago? –pregunte mas como una especie de broma, mas sin embargo el hombre frente a mi se atoro con lo que comía yo algo preocupada le di unos golpecitos en la espalda.

            -Estas bien? –le pregunto cuando ya había dejado de toser, el asintió sin abrir los ojos, luego los abrió y me miro algo preocupado.

            -Por que lo dices? –me pregunto.

            No entendía nada, estaba confundida, porque esa reacción de su parte?

            -Que cosa? –pregunte confundida, luego miro hacia atrás asegurándose de que no viniese nadie.

            Se estuvo un rato mas mirándome y luego comenzó a caminar en silencio, yo lo seguía de cerca… algo confundida.

            -No entiendo que me querías decir –comente luego de un rato.

            -Será mejor olvidarlo –me dijo sin voltear a verme, yo lo mire por un momento, lucia mas bien preocupado que molesto. Volví a levantar una ceja más que la otra y lo mire como si estuviese loco.

            El me miro y me sonrió dulcemente, como solía hacerlo, yo sentí como si un millón de mariposas despertaran en mi estomago.

            -No es nada, yo que a veces estoy como loco –me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

            Yo le sonreí mas tranquila, había pensado que se había molestado conmigo… y no sabia porque.

            Caminamos otro poco sin decir palabra y el cansancio y hambre no desaparecían de mi cuerpo, pero lo que mas tenia era sed…  seque el sudor que había en mi frente con la mano derecha antes de volverlo a mirar, el me miro preocupado.

            -Todo bien? –me pregunto.

            -Si, es solo que no tengo casi fuerzas, porque no paramos a comer algo? –pregunte con algo de esperanza en la voz.

            El apretó los labios levemente sin dejar de mirarme.

            -Estaría bien –me dijo mientras examinaba los alrededores –creo que no se donde estoy con exactitud…

            Yo sonreí mas nerviosa que antes, el me miro atónito. 

            -Nervios –le respondí a su mirada, el sonrió.

            -No te preocupes, tengo un mapa… -el busco en el bolsillo de su tunica una especie de pergamino muy desgastado y comenzó a mirarlo, yo me senté en el suelo para descansar, cerrando los ojos, concentrándome en el sonido del viento pasar por los árboles, entre las hojas. Escuchaba su canto.

            -Hemos adelantado bastante –su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, abr los ojos y me encontré con el frente a mi parado mirándome –entiendo porque tienes tanta hambre, no hemos comido nada y ya va a oscurecer.

            abr los ojos bastante y sentí como mi estomago se quejo, me sonroje notablemente al ver como el se reía.

            -Tu estomago se esta manifestando –bromeo, lo que hizo que me pusiera aun mas roja.

            -Es normal, no he comido nada… además de tus mágicos chocolates –el no dejo de sonreír, se arrodillo frente a mí.

            -Caminaremos un poco mas y llegaremos a un rió que pasa por la mitad del bosque… descansaremos ahí y comeremos –sonreí lo mas que pude –pero si no quieres que nos encuentren tendrás que moverte.

            Yo arrugue la nariz y me levante con pereza.

            -No se de donde sacas tanta energía –refunfuñe mirándolo fijamente, el aun sonreía simpáticamente.

            Se encogió de hombros.

            -Supongo que serán los ejercicios –sin poder evitarlo lo mire de arriba abajo, la verdad es que el no estaba nada mal, en realidad estaba muy bien, mis ojos parecieron brillar y todo, note como el se sonrojaba ante mi descaro… yo lo imite, baje la mirada apenada.

            -Mejor nos apuramos –comente, el asintió y nos pusimos en marcha.

**********************************

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi, aquí empieza el inicio de una muy buena relación entre ellos dos y luego otra cosa… podrá Remus ocultar lo que es por mas tiempo? Que hará Valentina cuando se entere? Quienes son los que los persiguen? Podrá Valen de una vez por todas comer? Jijijijiji, esto y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos…**

**Cuantas veces creen que Remus ha borrado la memoria de Valentina?... jejejejeje… bueno, prometo subir el próximo capitulo pronto…**


End file.
